Outbreak
by KtheKid
Summary: It was a simple night; trick or treating with friends or family, or staying at home to enjoy a scary movie. Who knew just in a couple of hours a zombie apocalypse will start and mostly everyone you know and love is dead. Will anyone find safety, find some of the people they care about. Will they survive. Maybe?
1. Halloween

**It's been a very long time coming, from the edits and other new stories I'm happy to say that this is a complete series, and I hope everyone love the new version of this story.**

 **I also have this posted on at KtheKid and you can also check my Tumblr at ImtheKid100 for updates about this series and other stories.**

* * *

 _"Yes the night we've been waiting for is finally here. Now please by a show of hands who is excited as me?" Bolin raised a strong hand halfway in the air, waiting intently for an answer._

 _Instead, cricket chirps is all Bolin got from the other human in the room, Mako, his older brother, isn't as excited to share his enthusiasm. "Awe come on when will we be able to dress up and scare other people? Come on Mako, what's the worst that could happen?"_

 _Now this got his full attention, "You remember last time how you thought it would be a great idea to race Asami's car."_

 _"I told her I was sorry, and we both knew what was going to happen when she gave me the keys."_

 _"You drove it into a store!"_

 _"But, but you're forgetting the most important thing, you nor anyone else gotten hurt. Plus we fixed it in like two days."_

 _Mako began to pinch the bridge of his nose, hard. His patience is slowly running thin. "Bolin you know that's not the point. Look, all four of us is to damn old to be out trick or treating, and your stunts are getting out of hand."_

 _Yep it's Halloween. The night where kids get sugar highs, cavities, diabetes, and exploit unsupervised candy bowls. The night where anyone can be a different person or species, even superheroes or villains. Anything to the human imagination._

 _Bolin, the type to never take 'No' for an answer. "I know, I know. You're eighteen and I'm sixteen, but that doesn't mean we can't have any fun. Besides you coming with me if you like it or not."_

 _Bolin isn't the smartest person in the world, nor the most helpful person in bad situations, but if there's one thing Bolin good at it is bribery, and right now Bolin held the smuggest face ever known to mankind. "Our lovely ladies are waiting for us, don't wanna keep Asami waiting~?"_

 _Everyone know, even the ones who didn't knew, **knows** that Mako would do anything to see Asami. To be inches near her, even breathe the same air._

 _Though Mako may be the oldest and the maturest, when it comes to his little brother and his antics nothing can stop him from following Bolin head high and in stride. "Fine." Bolin threw his arms up in righteous victory, no matter how one-sided their debate is. "Let's go Superman and hurry up with the camera."_

 _As the brothers made their way to the attic door a small chirping noise stopped them in their tracks. The sound came from Bolin's pet ferret, Pabu._

 _He stood on its hind legs concerned to where his masters are going. "Sorry little guy it's just us. I promise when we get back I'll give you a whole box of treats, buttttt you have to behave while we're gone." Both looked upset to be separated from each other, the strong bond between a master and his pet is truly indescribable. As Bolin rubbed the top of Pabu's head, the fiery red ferret held a sad look, but his master resolve stood strong. "Don't worry Pabu we'll be back before you know it."_

 _Making their way to where Bolin's girlfriend Gabriella stay with her visiting best friend Asami Sato; Mako's girlfriend._

 _As the story goes they all knew each other from high school ever since freshman year. Well almost. Mako tended to Bolin education more than his, but after a few odd moments of seeing Asami, Bolin miraculously; and using the term heavily. His younger brother set him up on a blind date with a woman who is many lifetimes out of his league._

 _With some trials and errors they soon made things work out, from there it was only a matter of time when they got together._

 _Already outside waiting for them is Gabriella; a short, fair skin blonde female with a beautiful set of curves dressed as Catwoman._

 _Asami was not to far behind. She is tall and creamy pale, with long wavy black hair dressed as Wonder Woman, both happily walking to their respective boyfriend._

 _"What took you two so long?" Gabriella walked up to Bolin with a light kiss on the cheek and flirtation eyes. At this he had a light blush that; thankfully no one can see in the dark._

 _"I tried to leave early but Mako wanted to get pretty for - ummph." Quickly his older brother stopped him from completing that sentence with a sharp elbow jab to the stomach and a deadly glare._

 _The same glare went in vain by a light feathery giggle from Asami. Now it's Mako's turn to blush. "I wasn't-, I mean I was-." Mako looked away from the group of three especially the intent eyes of his girlfriend that encouraged him to continue._

 _"I was doing nothing we live an hour away so leave it as that." Mako walked off grumbling under his breath refusing to look back, as the almost suppressed laughter soon bubbles out one by one._

 _Mako is telling the truth, sort of. Both him and Bolin lives on the other side of town, in an okay neighborhood, in the attic of a fighting gym. It's not the fancy living Asami and Gabriella are use to but it have some great perks._

 _Bolin subtly took the attention off of Mako, with a question, "Is everyone ready to have a crazy night?" As Bolin held up his camcorder ready to record, a few words of agreements was given to him._

* * *

 _The night went on going from house to house, leisurely roaming about with no real agenda._

 _"Soo Mako." Bolin excited voice cuts through the silence, "Is Halloween still childish to you, because it looks like you're having fun." Mako pushed the camera that threatens to invade his personal space back, giving a slight grin, "Yes this night is more better than originally planned." At that moment he grabbed hold of Asami hand to get her attention, "My night-"_

 _"Hey Gabby!" Gabriella older brother Alex cut Mako off from finishing his sentence. "I was looking for you before you left, you forgot your bondage whip."_

 _She quickly snatched the object in his hands and glared, "Shut up, it was supposed to be rope. What do you want Alex? I know you didn't leave the house just for this." While snatching the object in question she began to look her older brother up and down skeptical of why he's here._

 _Alex a towering 6'8 Marine have a smile that is devilishly mischievous. "Alright, you caught me I just wanted to say hey to Bolin." A meaty right hand landed on Bolin's right shoulder._

 _Intimidated, yes. Does his shoulder hurts when pure muscle slapped its way on tight and thin latex clothing? Yes. Scared shitless. "So what you planning to do with my little sister tonight? I hope your not going joyriding again."_

 _"Uhhh, no Sir! I was just getting her home right now. Sir!" Bolin stood tall but not strong, just shook like a leaf in his spot._

 _You can blame it on the cold winds all you want but that's fear written right on his face and body._

 _During Alex quiet stare down, a tanned man half Alex size and height casually strolled up beside him. "Leave the kid alone. Aww the poor thing, he's shaking." A more feminine man at that._

 _Bolin likes to be the center of attention but this is bad attention, but with his short attention span he changed the subject once he spotted something round and silver on both their left hand ring finger. "Ooo, what's that shiny thing?"_

 _Knowing that he succeeded when Alex whole face went red. Trevor smiled, "I take it that Alex didn't tell you. We getting married!" Gabriella had a smile that also rivaled a child laughter. "Oh my God, I can't believe it I'm so happy for you!" The high pitch squeals aren't ear piercing but enough to aggregate Mako._

 _Suddenly shrieks and screams came from down the street with a few people running like their lives depended on it._

 _Bolin's camcorder zoomed in on the action but couldn't make out what's fully happening until a person covered in blood and skin hanging off their arm running pass screaming 'She bit me'._

 _"Wow a group of supposedly flesh eating zombies attacking people. Who knew Wilcrest turned up the scare factor this year." Eyes and camera turned towards Asami, "What I'm just saying that is some good make-up work and acting but it's a little to cliché."_

 _"A zombie apocalypse on Halloween sounds like an overused idea and bad writing. It's probably the drama kids again." Trevor shook his head while watching the events playing out._

 _With a more than valid points that's been made, the thought of fear is at the back of everyone's minds. Teenage kids, that maybe drunk and hyped on candy always pull pranks this time of year, sometimes it's plain hockey masks and jumping statues. Now the drama kids are dressed as realistic zombies. "Well hold on I want to get an awesome view of this kid wetting himself as these 'zombies' walks up on him."_

 _A few supposedly 'actors' limped up to an unaware child and bit off the back of his head, the parents of said child suffered a more gruesome faith trying to fight off the attackers. That's when everyone knew this is real, that's when everyone knew to run for their lives as more infected people began to rise._

 _" **OH MY GOD THEY ATE A FUCKING CHILD! THAT WASN'T REAL, THAT WASN'T REAL!** " The group of six ran to the safety of whoever house was the closest. Gabriella's. " **TELL ME THAT WASN'T REAL!** "_

 _Even with the pushing of others on the small concrete sidewalk, no one wanted to pause their full sprint to answer her question. It seemed like every street had a zombie eating a human corpse or a human corpse turned zombie rising._

 _As they began to close in on their destination a zombie wrapped its bloody and death ridden hand around Trevor's ankle, tripping him._

 _A split second choice to help him or run. Alex and Mako both ran back for Trevor as he kicked at the zombie until another came to join in on the meal of a screaming adult male, helpless to defend himself. Stopping mid run to see their companion being eaten alive, eyes still pleading for help as he lay there dying choking on his own blood._

* * *

Bolin's camcorder never stopped recording. It captured Trevor's last moments on earth, his last breaths.

Rewinding the camera back to where that fateful night happened. October 31st at 10:30 p.m.

It's now November 2nd. Two, very long nights ago, the memory of Trevor eyes asking for help is the only thing he can see. Alex wondered if he was faster would he saved him or would he be on the ground dying with him.

Do Trevor blames him for not being able to help him. Would his parents blame him for not saving their son.

Is it wrong to let his parents worry that he might still be alive out there. Or have Gabriella and her friends tell his parents the dreaded truth. Show them the video, maybe.

It felt like he could have done something more. He knew he could have done something more. He's a Sergeant Major in the Marines, he seen wars, fought in most of them. Lead great men and women into what others call certain death away from it. Saved a good majority of a platoons life.

Yet he couldn't save his fiancé. He couldn't save a person who he known his whole life and promised to come running when he's in trouble. Trevor was in trouble, and Alex done nothing.

Trevor and Alex we're going to tell both their parents they were in a six year relationship. They were friends that became lovers. How much happiness they could have been in as they walked down the aisle together next week.

Is Trevor parents even alive? Hell who knows if his parents are alive at this point.

Now that he's dead and the world turned to shit, who cares that your soon to husband is dead, who would care that you're now a widow.

No one will care.

Should he?


	2. Lost

_~November 1st~_

The pungent smell of burnt tires and human flesh clings to the air. Sirens and car alarms blaring loudly over the sound of gunfire in the distance of the late evening. "Where could they be?"

Leaning on a wall of a construction building I looked through one of the dirty windows. Outside are parked cars and crashed ones, trash and blood everywhere, but the streets are strangely absent of soul-less corpses and actual humans.

Just yesterday Katara, Naga, and I came here to visit her son Tenzin and his kids. We're both visiting from Alaska; a cold and ice filled state with Eskimos and tribes, to California; a hot place filled with shirtless assholes.

We decided to take a quick detour through a park just to stretch our legs and enjoy the scenery. While there, some random guy had fell out, people thought it was a heart attack until he rose up and bit someone face off.

That's when panic quickly set in, people running against each other, pushing and shoving. Even trampling on a defenseless woman, so with my quick thinking, I put Katara on Naga's back and told her to run I'll find them.

Technically it's been twenty-four hours since we've been separated, no progress has been made. I'm lost, alone, and hungry.

Searching around the half built building I found a chest of tools containing several types of screwdrivers, hammers, power tools, and wrenches.

With my limited selection, I choose to take two screwdrivers, a flathead, and the nail gun. It runs on batteries and I prayed that it's fully charged as I stuff my pockets to the brim with nails.

Pulling the black bandana I have wrapped around my neck over my nose and mouth, I slowly opened the door and took my leave back to the park. Hopefully I can find something that will lead me to them.

The two or three minute jog there is incident free, now for the hard part. Getting past zombies without drawing attention to myself. I seen movies and t.v. shows on how to survive the zombie apocalypse.

One wrong move and I'm **dead**.

There are a few bodies carelessly stacked together on the ground with gunshot wounds to the head, others a not so graceful death or re-death. At least someone have the decency to move them.

Holding the nail gun close and looking over my shoulder every ten seconds. _'So far so good.'_ I made it to the lake where some kids were feeding the ducks. Bad thing; all the bread is gone. Great thing; there's no blood on the ground they were standing on. Maybe they escaped unharmed. Maybe.

As I made my way to the western side of the entrance, that's when I heard it. A low growl almost a snarl that's not to far behind me probably a few feet away. Over a small amount of time it grows louder in front of me and from the sides. A few zombies were in hiding, waiting to ambush me, even the ones stacked together presumed dead arose in thoughts of a meal.

Assessing the situation there too many zombies here to count, so I picked up my pace to a sprint. Since they're slow it's easy to dodge the bloody and broken hands reaching out to me. Almost _too_ easy.

Until a male zombie stepped in front of me bites scaring his neck, coagulated blood drips from its mouth, his stomach is ripped open; blood, organs, and other bodily fluids spilled out onto the pavement with the smell of death strongly sticking to him.

Reaching into my back left pocket I pulled out the screwdriver and stuffed it right in his eye. Small spurts of blood left his eye socket then he fell limp to the ground.

I dropped three more with my spare screwdriver and five others blocking my exit with the nail gun, though it took me twelve tries to kill them, right now is not the time to dwell on the wasted ammo, I must continue pushing forward.

Upon the exit I almost jumped out of my skin at the sight of a horde of maybe twenty or thirty so zombies shuffling in a random direction, staring back at me.

"Fuck."

The growls and screeches is intense, sound as if they're about to swallow me whole. My jog turnt to a full sprint, I don't care where my legs took me as long as it's far away from here and I'll be damned to look back.

I took several lefts and rights when I came across residential housing. My lungs burn and my chest feel constricted, even the zombies I passed didn't give me a second thought, they all knew they won't be able to catch me no matter how long they chase- no, walked after me.

I slowed back to a jog, looking around the street it was empty compared to the few stragglers mindlessly standing about or limping off to some place unknown, neither zombie noticed me, so I took refuge behind a black truck. My throat is dry and tight, it hurts breathe now that my lungs are properly taking back oxygen.

I peeped around the edge of the jeep making sure the coast is clear then to a red brick house in front of me. The night is about to wash over soon so I took the time to look around outside of the house to find a way in.

The front and back door is locked, so are all the windows. That only saved the basement door that soon opened after a few hard tugs.

I was greeted with a creaking resistant from the doors along with emptiness and light. _'Where's there lights means electricity, electricity mean hot running water.'_

Closing and locking the door the best I can behind me, there are no sounds emanating from inside the house. It's a regular basement of old manageable junk here or there, a water heater with pipes going in and out the house.

Still it's quiet, too quiet for my liking, something is going to jump out the shadows once I let my guard down.

Making my way to the bottom of the stairs that I assume leads to a kitchen, I banged on the walls loudly and waited.

Nothing.

Just few minutes that's packed into an hour nothing came out or made a noise. Just to be safe I carefully and slowly creeped throughout the house.

I looked thoroughly in the cabinets and refrigerator finding several varieties of canned foods, bottles of water, processed meats, and juices.

I took a bottle of water to quench my immense thirst. The cool water left a pleasant shiver down my spine and the canned food staved off my hungry for now.

With my short break out of the way I searched the rest of the house the living room is well furnished, was well furnished. The sofa cushions are thrown about, the coffee table is flipped along with the t.v..

The one bedroom in the back is the same, clothes everywhere and other valuables. The bed is tossed carelessly to one side of the room. Whoever was here either left in a hurry or I'm not the only person who decided to break into a person's home and take what I can.

I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. I took off my bandana, I can finally breathe in untainted air, not fresh mind you, but better than the unnameable stench in the outside world.

Stripping off my navy blue jacket that's covered in dried blood and dirt, my jogging pants, and boots also suffered the same fate. My hair is in disarray, different dark brown strands of hair is out of its ponytail or sticking up.

Personal looks is the last thing I'm concerned about. Hygiene is number one priority. I tested the water flowing from the bathtub faucet, the warmth of the water nearly sent my sensitive and sore nerves into deep state of bliss.

Happiness ran through me knowing I can bathe tonight but quickly disappeared when my thoughts went to Katara and Naga. God knows what their going through right now, they probably haven't eaten or drank anything and I have the nerve to enjoy a bath and act like the world is fine.

Katara; worked with my mother as a full time doctor at a local hospital. She helped delivered me during birth and was my Mix Martial Arts instructor until she retired from old age. Basically she's my godmother and her son, Tenzin and his family are my second family.

Internally sighing I turned off water and just used a warm wet rag to clean my hands and face.

In my reflection I ran a hand over my tribal tattoo on my left shoulder, it's a half crescent moon with water lines turning into a wave. It always reminds me of home.

At the tender age of 5 my father and I use to go deer hunting, I'm able to track anything that leaves a footprint, but with so many people in one place this has became a needle in a haystack situation.

If it was just Katara missing, I could've find her no problem with Naga; a white Great Dane that has a nose strong as a bloodhound and big enough to be ridden as a racehorse.

With her nose and my hunting skills we're able to find anything that could've been missing for years.

* * *

Once I finished cleaning myself up, I went in the living room to look out the window, the street lights are still on, the end of the world isn't here just yet.

I tried watching television from the turned over flat screen. Three fourths of the screen is busted, only showing distorted white streaks. The viable one fourth of the t.v. shows a few colored bars along with a stretched high pitched noise.

Every channel have exactly the same thing. The high pitch noise and colored bars. 'Great.'

I fixed up the three seat sofa cushions to lay down and get some rest that doesn't come easy. Zombies moaning and groaning outside, banging on parked cars.

I'm ready to put this day behind me but for reasons unknown the sounds only got louder in my ear, I know I checked this house, twice, looked in every nook and cranny. Even places I know a person can't fit just to be sure.

Regardless I opened my eyes, the floorboards creaked, but I didn't make a move. It's dark, and I don't know if it's a human or zombie so I waited until I saw a silhouette by the window.

Making small movements to lift my bandana over my face, it's a woman by the shape, in her hand was something long and she began to fiddle with it, with a small click a very bright and blinding light shone through the darkness.

"What the hell you're doing in my house? Just because the world is in a crisis you think you break into someone's home?"

She's an elder woman with graying hair, dressed in a cop uniform, "Face the wall and put your hands up. Now!" She pointing a gun at me.

Complying to her demands I let her frisk and cuff me. She radio into the police station to see if there's room for me to be put in a cell. I honestly couldn't care less about the law, right now I need to make an escape.

With the lady cop distracted, I threw my head back as hard as I can and heel kicked her in the stomach.

While she kneeling over in pain I ran through the dark house, with gunshots following behind me.

In the back room I ran full speed to the window ahead of me. Ignoring the blinds and curtains, I forcefully kicked it open. I don't care that there's glass pieces in my leg, my brain haven't registered the pain because this is better than catching an unsuspecting bullet.

Getting through the window was tricky. The rugged edges got caught on my jacket and hair. I can feel the glass cutting into my skin, a few of them is not deep enough for stitches, just enough to bleed.

As the gunshots ring through the early morning it's a sure way to get zombies attention. I'm out in the open world, again, and running is ten times harder with my arms behind my back and a limp in my run, but no matter how much pain I'm in, nothing will stop me.

I ran for miles through several different blocks still stranded in the residential housing area. _'If I wasn't handcuffed and she didn't have that gun I would beat her into the ground.'_

The adrenaline had finally left my system, I'm tired and the pain made itself more aware. Looking up at the sky the sun is peeking over the horizon.

I want to try my luck again with another house. This one is white with a black porch. Smashed pumpkins remains covers every inch of it. The outside so far is free of zombies and I hope the same for the insides.

Walking back to the front door I tried the knob it's locked. Looking through the window I don't see or here movement _. 'Good nobody home.'_

Going to the back door it's unlocked, facing the door I nudge it open with my boot. It's a nice style home. The kitchen is fairly clean, and nothing is thrown about.

Once I locked the door I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Starting to search the rest of the house, the living room is empty but there's covers and leftover food on the floor. _'Whoever is staying here will be back at any time I should go.'_

But I froze on the spot, the pitter-patter of bare feet on hardwood rings in my ears. _'Two people? No, three!'_ I came face-to-face with two females and one man.

The female on the left is short with long blonde hair and brown eyes.

The man in the middle have short sandy blonde hair with the same brown eye color, taller than all three of us put together, and is made of pure muscles, like he's been hitting the gym once he came out the womb.

The last person is a female on my right a tall brunette with jade green eyes.

None of us moved, the quiet standoff is intense where I can hear my heart drumming in my ears over my own breathing, my palms are sweaty and I won't be able to put up a good fight with my hands behind my back.

On my right side is a little table stand no higher than my hip with a lamp sitting on top of it. So I kick the underside of it at the tall brunette across from me.

"Asami move!" The man pushes her out of the way, the table and lamp crashed into the wall behind them. He ran at me swinging wildly. Trying to avoid getting hit is hard.

Trying to keep an eye on him and the girls behind me is several tasks in itself.

I saw an opening, he swung high, I went low, kicking his left leg from under him while he trying to regain his balance I moved to kick him in face.

I my boot was close to coming into contact with his cheek but I got pushed by the blonde. "No, Gabby run." But she didn't move, instead I got stared down.

I grabbed on the edge of my handcuffs in my right hand and pulled. As the man beside her started to stand, he ran past her to tackle me. I side stepped him and ran to the girl bumping her out my way, now the brunette blocked my path.

Strong arms wrapped around waist, then lifted me into the air to toss me against the wall, but I kicked my legs up and pushed against him.

As I squirmed around his grip is loosening, once I got free he pulled my jacket over head. Giving one more strong pull a metallic pop was heard.

The lock mechanism broke for the cuff on my left wrist, shedding my jacket off the rest of the way I used the ruff edge of the broken cuff as a weapon.

I swung with my right, he dodged it but got caught with my left and pushed him over the arm of the sofa. Again I made a run for it, I took on the brunette swinging at her, she dunked under my arm and my fist went into the drywall.

Her right fist hit my gut, the pain is sharp but quick pulling my fist out the wall and elbowed her in the face. The backdoor is in my sight. I could taste freedom, but it left quickly as the same strong hands pushed me into the table.

He's leaning over me, getting hit three times in the face, I caught his hand and headbutt him. Flipping out positions my left fist rained down on him.

The brunette pulled me off, small traces of blood run down her lips. Her right hand went to my throat while the left went to my right arm, holding onto my makeshift weapon, then the door swung open stopping our fight.

 _*Clunk*_

Something hard hit the side of my head and made my vision blurry. Falling to my knees everything sound muffled, through my haze I swore I saw a familiar face, "Katara."

Then my world went black.


	3. Old Friends

_~November 2nd, Mako~_

I don't know what time it is, but what I do know is that it's pitch black outside. Once the sun starts to show over the horizon it'll be Bolin turn to take the next watch until it's time for everyone to wake up.

We're all lying in the living room of Alex and Gabriella's parents home. Her parents been missing ever since the start of this apocalypse, so have Asami's father Hiroshi Sato. Their parents was at Future Industries pulling a late shift. With no phone calls or texts from either parent, we could only assumed the worse, though nobody have the heart speak their thoughts about it.

To my right Asami shuffle around in her sleep. Probably another bad dream. In just a few short hours sleep haven't come easy for us, especially for Bolin, him being the most optimistic person through any bad situation, I never seen him look so defeated.

 _ ***BARK! BARK BARK!***_

Instantaneously everyone awoke from their sleep at the sound of a dog barking right outside the door, along with the sounds of scratching and growling.

"What the hell, we have to deal with zombies now dogs!" Alex hissed quietly. He's crouched in a defensive stance, ready to take on the beast behind the door.

Bolin face showed fear, not the same fear he shows when Alex talks to him. This is true unadulterated fear, knowing that his life and ours may end at this moment.

 _"Somph thmp mph mph !"_ The voice behind the door is muffled, it definitely sounds like a woman with a dog gone rogue.

We need to think of a way to get rid of that dog before it attracts unwanted attention. Asami and Alex made small steps to move near the windows by the door. Alex on the right and Asami on the left, peeking out trying to get a good look, sadly from their position at the window they couldn't see much only shadows.

Soon the growls accompanied a few groans, Alex peered out the window. "It's some old woman."

This time I moved over to the window, a small group of five or so zombies are stalking towards her, "We need to help her." Once I turned around I was meet with 4 pairs of eyes in disbelief. "She needs help."

Besides Bolin no one else made an attempt to move. The groaning outside is starting to sound louder by the second. We grabbed the metal baseball bats that resides by the front door and prepared ourselves for combat.

"Guys we don't know if that 'old' woman isn't trying to lure us out for bait." I understand Alex concern for us and I don't want Bolin to end up getting hurt for my thoughtless decision. There's no way I can or will stop him, we both will kick open hell's gate if it means to protect each other.

I puffed out my chest and glared at him, "We don't have time to argue. I agree that we don't know what or who that woman is but if it was you out there. You would want someone to help you."

No other words are exchanged, but it did get quite outside. The growls and groans of that dog and zombies stopped. We just sat here and argued when we could've been out there helping her. We sat here and done nothing.

We waited with baited breath hoping to hear some type of sound, even for the early morning wind to blow. There's no way she could've died without hearing her or that dog scream. That dog sound like it can put up a strong fight unless it's all bark and no bite.

 _*Knock. Knock. Knock.*_

Three light knocks at the door made the air in the room more breathable. "This have to be a trap. There's no way in hell-."

Gabriella smacked her older brother in the arm as a sign to stay quiet. I took the initiative and looked through the peephole.

Who I saw I couldn't believe is real, there's no way she can be here in California after all these years. The bat I held in my hands fell to the floor. "Big bro is everything ok?" Bolin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude it's it's..." I wanted to tell Bolin who is standing behind the door but words couldn't make it out my mouth. It took my brain a few seconds to finally turned the gears for me to open the door.

Warm blue eyes greeted us, "Katara. You're, you're here." Bolin grip tighten on my shoulder.

"Didn't your parents tell you it's rude to have your guests waiting outside. Especially considering these conditions." In her hands was a fiery red mass of fur poking its head out to us. "Pabu! Oh I missed you buddy." Bolin gently ushered them both inside following behind her is Naga, but her master was nowhere in sight.

After Bolin finished with making weird baby noises and apologies to his faithful pet he too noticed that Korra isn't around, I took the initiative to ask the question we both desperately want to know the answer to.

"Katara where's Korra?" She couldn't look us in the the eyes at first but willed herself to, "We gotten separated two ago from this big commotion at the park. She made me get on Naga and run." Her voice was somber, "Korra is stubborn, tough, and smart, I'm sure she's just got lost on her way here." Katara deliberately choosing the right words to say to put us at ease, but the words she spoke did little for our nerves, but we do have faith in her, we just have to be patience.

Gabriella cleared her throat, "Sorry to break up a reunion but who is this?" All three of us got caught up in our own world that we forgot the other people in the room with us. "Oh. This is Katara, she use to be our mentor when we were kids." Bolin voice held some type of true happiness while he spoke.

"How were you able to handle the zombies so well?" Alex is skeptical that this elderly woman can kill them without a problem.

"I've seen my fair share of war back in my day." Katara fought in the Hundred Year War. It was a political war that started in east Asia by a power hungry man named Sozin. After his death his followers continued his legacy like it was a religion, but it came crashing down quick by her, Aang and other countries that fought back against them. The look on his face shows that he still can't trust her, even though me and brother known her our whole life he wouldn't give her the benefit of the doubt.

After our small talk I pulled out a chair for her to rest in. "Katara which park was you and Korra in?" Once the question came out my mouth Asami pouted. "Mako you're seriously not thinking about going out there?"

"Our bestfriend is somewhere out there I'm not going to let her wander off somewhere and get hurt." There was a hint of jealously in her eyes but worry took over. "What if you get hurt?"

"He won't. Mako have me and Pabu." Bolin stepped up to go on this crazy mission with me, but before I could tell him no Katara spoke. "Well if you two are going I may as well."

"Slow down grandma you just got here." Gabriella stepped up to Katara, "Why won't you take it easy for little while."

The smile on her face her face stayed and only grew, "I've been out there for two days. I think an old woman like me can handle a few more hours."

Katara is a force of nature that shouldn't be taken lightly. She done things none of us would have the heart or guts to do, so telling her no is like talking to a wall that can move.

* * *

We put a few cans of food and water bottles in the pack on Naga's back. Bolin and I carried our metal baseball bats while Katara had a broken off mop handle that's standing strong.

"Mako please be careful." Asami pulled me into an embrace to give me a short but meaningful kiss.

"I. We. We are going to be fine, we're only going to be out for a few hours. If not we'll be back in the morning."

"No. The seven of you will be back before dark."

We all know anything bad can happen. We saw what happens first hand if we be reckless or make simple mistakes, is something we can't afford to happen.

We let Katara take the lead and retrace her footsteps to the park, at least there Naga can pick up on her sent and track her.

As we walked through the neighborhood, we randomly selected houses that looked unoccupied and have some source of food, while dispatching the walking dead along the way.

"Hey Mako what about this house it looks empty." We stand in front of a modern style home. "It's a big house and a big house means lots of food. Right?" Without words I nodded yes.

All of us took tentative steps to the garage door that is wide open, no cars parked inside. It could mean there's no one inside but we can't take that chance. There's a door that leads inside the house from the garage that's halfway open.

"Pabu go check it out." Bolin pet ferret clung to his arm like a vice grip, either he sense some hidden form of danger or just plain scared, isn't doing my nerves any justice.

"Don't worry we'll be right behind you. Once you think something is wrong run." Bolin assured Pabu by rubbing the top of his head and under his chin. After the gentle touches Pabu scurried inside.

A minute passed by and the chirping noise from Pabu is a sign that it's safe to enter. Once inside, Naga took her place in front of the door. She'll be the first to notify us if there's something or someone is lurking about outside.

We hit the jackpot with this house. We found medical supplies and a month worth of food if we ration it right. The rest of the house is trashed by whom I don't know or care enough to find out, it looks like they only took the now non-valuable things from the house.

"Mako do you think Korra is alright?" My eyebrows furrowed in aggravation, I didn't want to have this conversation but I guess it's best for the both of us to have some type of closure.

" _*Sigh*_ Bolin we both know what happens if we get bit. Not saying something bad may have happened to Korra, we need to be prepared for the inevitable." I know I didn't choose the right words to please my brother but his facial expression shows that he understood my meaning.

It will be heartbreaking for all three of us if Korra plainly sacrificed herself for Katara. Selfless but stupid. There's no reason for us to throw ourselves in front of danger like that, especially there's a chance of survival.

He should know that the world isn't the same anymore. In this world people will die unexpectedly, even the ones we love or us will meet the same fate one day. I just hope it won't be today.

 _*Bang bang bang bang*_

Naga began to whine and howl at the gunshots. "What was that?" Bolin looked at me for an answer that I couldn't give.

"It sounds like one person shooting. I think we should go back to check on your friends." I looked at Katara likes she crazy. "What! We can't leave now we're halfway there." My outburst got me a smack to my calf by her mop handle. "I want to find Korra as bad as you do but we need to make sure your friends are ok." I wasn't left with any other choice but to go back home with them.

Me and Boling help Katara to get on Naga's back, still she continued to whine. "What's wrong girl?" Katara gave Naga reassuring strokes on her head even that didn't calm her down.

As soon Bolin opened the door we saw a small horde of zombies shuffling in the street, pushing against each other in different directions. Quickly and quietly he closed the door, "Uhh, anyone have a new idea?"

"We have to make a run for it. We can cut through the yards while Naga stay to the street." Bolin quickly shook his no, "Are you crazy? We're not splitting up, we can wait it out."

"Bo I know it's dangerous, their slow so that makes us faster, we can do this. You trust me?"

The plea in his lime green eyes is close to breaking my resolve, me and Katara made our decision to go back we just waited on him. My brother sucked in a deep breath and exhale, "Ok let's do it."

Instead of leaving out the front door again, we left through the back. Rounding the corner, there's zombies scattered everywhere. It's enough to run through but we have to be careful not to get cornered.

I felt a clammy and shaking hand on my shoulder that gripped my shirt tight. I took a deep breath and ran out cracking the skull of an unaware zombie. Bolin watched my back swinging at one the stalked towards us. This gave Naga enough room to run by and up the street.

We continued to fought off as many as we can until they were out of eyesight, then took off across the street hopping several chain linked fences.

Block after block we refused to stop or slow down no matter how much our lungs burn. This pain is tamed to what will happen if the dead bite us.

A few moments later Gabriella home came into view. As we got closer we heard banging from inside the house. Bolin tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't open. I moved him out the way to open it by force.

On the left of us we heard the pounding of Naga's heavy paws trotting through the leaves. "What wrong?" Again the sound of fighting and objects breaking met our ears. This time me and Bolin pushed on the door repeatedly until it gave way.

The scene before is unexpected. Asami have Korra against the wall trying to strangle her. Alex holding his face on the table.

Before any words can be said Gabriella swung a broken lamp in the back of Korra's head as she fell to the ground the only words she spoke is Katara name.

"Korra!" Bolin and I simultaneously ran to her. Korra's eyes began to slowly roll in the back of her head and her breathing came out short and shallow. My voice is venom as I yelled at Gabriella, "What the hell did you do?"

 _To be continued..._


	4. The Virus pt 1

_~November 1st~_

"I demand to speak with your commanding officer!"

"Sir, I am told to keep all civilians in this area until told otherwise, even if that civilian _is_ the Commander's brother. There's hundreds of people who have missing family member's. We're doing the best we can to keep the situation under control, you have to wait patiently like everyone else."

A bald man with blue arrow tattoos running across his hands and head, stormed off gritting his teeth in anger and impatience. Talking to any low rank military officials is useless, they will follow any order even if it kills them or the rest of the world. Literally.

That was the tenth maybe twelfth, who knows how many army Privates he spoke with today asking for his older brother, Bumi. The amount of frustration is indescribable; first his mother goes missing along with her student, Korra.

Second; the phone lines are down. Anything that is used for communication is deemed useless, apparently this sudden virus outbreak is a biological war against some third world country.

How do he explain to Korra parents that their child have gone missing. How can he know if his mother is safe or not? What should he do from here? He rubbed his smooth bald head in an attempt to relieve the oncoming headache from the pile of stress he accumulated in under 24 hours.

It all started when military officials practically broke down his door in the middle of the night, terrorizing his kids and wife; who almost went into labor. Loud yells, being blinded by flashlights, and guns pointing in every direction, both him and his wife thought it was a break-in.

The only good thing that came from this situation is that the military is great at trigger discipline.

After being dragged from their home only dressed in pajamas, they were taken to the center of town, the surrounding area of the mayor's office and a few other homes have been closed in by HESCO blast walls.

Inside many people are crowded together, voices trying to over talk others, kids and adults crying out for lost family members.

Utter confusion.

Everything is so tightly packed that him and his family have to share a small tent with another, and was told to stay put until day break, someone will explain what's happening.

It is now 1 o'clock in the afternoon and no one have yet to give an explanation to what is really happening.

A biological war, noted, but what are the symptoms if someone gets sick, how do we know if we don't have whatever virus that's in the air? Can this virus kill us? How do we stop from contracting it?

So many questions, more than enough people here that can answer them.

On his way back to his temporary shelter, his thoughts is stuck contemplating on the events that happened last night, but is broken out of these thoughts when a small child no older than maybe six ran into him chasing after his older brother.

The little boy is covered in caked up mud and dirt. Taking in more of the child features, red almost black spider veins ran down both his arms. "Timothy! Charlie! Stay where I can see you!" Both kids muttered a sorry and ran to their mother who's waiting for them at their tent. _'That's a very peculiar birthmark for a child to have.'_ As he gave one look back he could've swore more veins arose on his skin.

 _'It's my imagination, it's been a very long night, it's understandable to be paranoid especially when things aren't in your control. Being told about something unknown, your mind will work harder then it must coming up with illogical situations and reasoning. I just need rest, yes rest is a great idea.'_

Just like that he calmed his nerves with a few sentences. In conclusion the little boy have a birthmark that show his veins, everyone is born different and so forth.

* * *

When he got to the tent, he saw his kids huddled together asleep, wrapped in several blankets with his wife right by their side, silently watching over their sleeping forms. From the left side of her face tear streaks shown the telltale signs of crying, and the family that were occupying the tent with them is gone.

"Their. Their little girl. She- she. Tenzin where were you?" If one were to blink one would've thought Tenzin flew on air at how fast he moved to his wife side. Tears are flowing freely now, though the sobs are quiet in an attempt to not wake the kids. He cuddle his wife, one hand ran through her raven black hair while the other keep a strong grip on her shoulder, planting a few kisses on top her head, still he let her continue without interruption.

"One minute she was fine then she passed out, then her veins started to show. Like- like it started from this small welt on her hand, and it grew."

The comforting strokes abruptly stopped. Earlier today Tenzin thought his imagination was running rampant do to the stress and lack of rest. This only confirmed his suspicion and the very deep gut feeling that something is wrong. There is no way he can run into two kids with the same skin problem. Can he? No, no it's too coincidental. Yet he didn't speak on these assumptions.

"Pema we should leave." As the bald man started to stand his wife looked at him as if he grew a second head, "Leave? The country is at war, we don't know who or what we're fighting. We can't just leave."

Tenzin took Pema's words in consideration. Yes, both Tenzin and Pema is unaware to the dangers that lurks behind these walls. Yes, it's foolish to throw his family into the unknown dangers because of a gut feeling that could be wrong, but he couldn't escape this feeling no matter how much he begged for it to leave until both him and his wife heard the screams.

Pema almost fell out of her chair at the startling sound. The little girls; Ikki and Jinora awoke in fear quickly running to their mother's arms for protection. As for Meelo he began to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and stared at everyone in confusion. Last night when they were made to leave their home, his mother and sisters screamed in fear so this situation must be no different.

"Can a boy get proper sleep over here?" Though his jokes is highly tolerated by his parents, this is no laughing matter, only causing a large amount of venom to come from his mother's voice. "Meelo get over here **now**!"

Meelo compiled without hesitation, whatever happening outside the tent is not as scary as a mad and pregnant woman. Usually Pema is always gentle and genuinely with her words or actions, but always stand firm to anyone who tries to take advantage of her nice nature.

This time the sound of military foot-soldiers spouting out orders filled the tense air. Tenzin movements are more than timid as he walked to the opening of the small tent. Once the flaps are opened his eyes met the carnage, the tragedies that is unfolding right before him.

A woman being circled by soldiers who drawn their weapons on her. The unintelligent words that tried to leave her bloody, foam filled mouth is substituted with feral growls like a rabid dog.

Again Tenzin saw another person with the same skin problem as the others; red or blackish veins protruding from the skin. Unlike the little boy; who is content with the world or the girl that plainly passed out, this woman is violent, refusing to cooperate.

"Ma'am for your safety and ours you need to stop resisting! On the ground now!" The leader of the small group tried to give orders to the woman and in return for doing his job, she attacked him. Ripping out his throat with her hands and teeth, but his reflexes kicked in to late, shooting blindly into the crowd of spectators.

His death is a gruesome one, as no one made the executive decision to pull the woman off their fellow companion. Everyone scattered, running over other people who are moving too slow for their liking, they are the weak links that should be eaten first. It's survival of the fittest after all.

Apparently this woman wasn't the only person causing a chain of chaos, somewhere in the east there was an explosion, and gunfire all around. Though he can hear the screams of fear from his wife and kids, can see that same fear on their faces, this situation doesn't seem real.

He wanted this to be a bad dream, any moment now Tenzin is going to wake up with his pregnant wife peacefully asleep by his side, and their kids in their respective rooms snoring away.

But why haven't he woken up yet? Why isn't he laying in their king size bed? Why is there something moist on his shirt?

Looking down he saw a growing blood patch staining the right side of his white t-shirt. For half a second the pain was non-existent, slowly but surely his whole side started to burn something fierce.

Even without further inspection Tenzin is shot by one of the stray bullets from the man that is now laying on the ground choking on his own blood.

Pema quickly leap to her husband's aid, putting pressure on the wound. He stumbled a little from the unexpected pain but continued to stand on his own for the sake of his children.

All three know their father is in pain, blood steadily leaving him, neither one dared to ask is their father going to die.

Both Meelo and Ikki is held back by their older sister Jinora, there's nothing either sibling can do but only sit and watch as tears left their eyes. Screams soon accompanied their tears as they saw a shadowy figure making it way to the opening of their tent.

A large black male wondered his way in. His eyes are milky white, large chunks of skin and meat is missing from his neck and forearms, the more than prominent veins showed on his skin. This man have the same characteristics like the woman from earlier; unrealistic amounts of blood spilled from his mouth with long drawn out growls.

Lightly pushing Pema aside to take on the full weight of the heavy set man, both men fell to the ground with a loud thug. Tenzin hands tried to grasp at his neck to keep the aggressive male arm length apart but the blood that rest there made it slippery, unable to get a firm hold.

His wife Pema is struck with trembling fear, unable to move to help her husband. She don't know what to do, a Doctorate degree and 20 years of being a therapist didn't prepare her for this. Nothing in her life prepared her for this.

* * *

"Move move! Where is checkpoint 12! Checkpoint 12 Corporal, where is it?"

"It's around the corner!" An army Second Lieutenant and Corporal, ran through the destruction. Harshly pushing civilians out of their way as each one ran to them for help.

They were sent on a mission to retrieve the president's most trusted advisor. The name of the advisor is forgotten, but his physical appearance will be easy to spot in a large crowd. A white male probably in his late 40's early 50's, bald, and baby blue tattoos on his body.

During their full sprint they saw the remnants of destruction; blood splattered everywhere, bodies riddled with bullets littered the ground. There are tents that have bullet holes going through them, a few more than others.

Both the Lieutenant and Corporal readied their automatic assault rifles, pointing to the half eaten bodies on the ground, checking for movement before continuing on with their mission.

"It should be this one right here, I'll take point." Both women stacked on each other, the Lieutenant stands ready with her finger on the trigger, a tanned hand firmly gripped her shoulder and squeezed.

Slowly, carefully, tactfully she peeled open the tent, nothing came running out to them because on the ground is a dead white male.

There's a woman on the far side of the tent holding a piece of cloth to her leg that is bleeding profusely, on the the other side of the tent is two small kids eating the insides of their once alive sibling.

Silent tears rolled down the mother face, as she looked at the two women clad in army uniform, her index finger pointed to the small kids, with unspoken words the woman asked to have them put down.

Begrudgingly that is what they did. Sneaking up on the little girls, placing a steel toed combat boot on the back of their heads, keeping them securely on the ground as a sharp combat knife pierced their skull.

With that done, the Corporal chose to stand guard at the tent opening just in case someone or something wants to wonder inside.

The Lieutenant went over to the wounded woman on the ground, kneeling beside her, "Ma'am, what happened here? Ma'am?" The woman took her time responding to the question as she took full view of her kids laying dead on the ground.

Her voice is weak barely auditable in the rising chaos, "Don't let me turn into one of them please." As soldiers they are taught to protect the innocence and give hope to the weak. Taught to fight as heros that will never back down at the sight of danger, some are taught to hide the truth while other say it bluntly.

The Lieutenant is the latter, "Ma'am we will get you help as soon as we can, but-"

Her sentence is cut short due to the mother coughed harshly, as she pulled her hand away from her mouth small blood droplets stained her palm, with three red veins rising in her skin quickly.

"My kids. You saw what they did, they just ate their sister!" Gripping the soldier wrist, staring into the soldier eyes hoping that she can take away her pain, to accept her plea. "Please do it."

Quickly the Lieutenant shook her head no, but the woman is determined, her grip became tighter. Giving the woman her wish is the humane thing to do, thought it's not the same as putting a hit deer out of its misery.

Taking a human life for the right reasons, for the wrong reasons, for any reason at all it does something to the human psyche. Making this situation more drawn out than it needs to be.

On one hand she can walk away and let the woman change, she's going to die anyway. On the other, that's one more human that won't get bit today.

With a heavy breath, she agreed to put the grieving mother out her misery. As she laid on the ground, she looked peaceful, almost as if she been waiting for this moment for a while. Once the mother of three closed her eyes she whispered a thank you to the Lieutenant before her knife sanked into her skull.

This is one cruel world. No mother should sit and watch as their kids turn into monsters, unable to stop their transformation. No mother should ask another person to take pity and kill their child.

No mother should know this pain. Nobody should know this pain, but this pain will come.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

 **Check out my Tumblr Imthekid100 and my other stories on AO3 Kthekid**


	5. Jailbreak pt 1

_~November 1st~_

 _ ***WHOOP WHOOP***_

The jail emergency alarm wailed loudly. In one of the cells is an unconscious female laying on the cold cement floor, startled awake. Eyes blurry and head spinning, slowly she arose to her feet.

As her vision corrected she noticed that she's handcuffed in a double bedded cell, a small toilet hid in the left corner with a mirror and a bloody sink placed to the right of it.

Catching her reflection, a small gash runs parallel to her right eyebrow that's covered in caked up dried blood. Her faux mohawk is frazzled, disheveled, and matted to her head. Besides the small head injury everything seems to be fine.

Screams, moans, and groans slowly made their way to her ears followed by gunshots, three now five rings through the corridors. _'What in the bloody 'ell happening?'_

A frantic guard splattered with blood and clutching his right arm made his way past her cell, looking behind him like he's being chased by something unknown.

Her voice cracked and hoarse as she spoke, "G-guard. Guard!" He jumped back like a cat that got snuck up on. "What's happening? What's -" cutting her off quick speaking fast, "They're coming be quiet. Hurry to the gate."

Following orders without question he begin to uncuff her, well that is until an inmate missing half of her face, with her nose and lips hanging by a thread crawling at him. "Oh shit, I'm sorry but you gotta help yourself!" He left running away like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs.

 _'*Sigh* Great the bloke dropped the keys and left me with this freak.'  
_  
She sat on the ground thinking is this actually happening, if so escaping this death trap and finding a way to get her family is top priority. Looking at the once human inmate thinking of how to get out without the trouble of drawing more creatures like this one on the floor.

 _'Ok think, what's the best way to kill you. Suffocation, doubt it. Drowning wouldn't hurt, literally. Wait where the 'ell I'm going to get enough water? Gettin' off topic, I don't have enough space to break your skull open, ooh the mirror.'_ Looking over the mirror sure enough it's made of fake glass that have a cardboard back.

With all the noise that's going through the entire building it's a large 1:10 that anybody or anything will hear the plastic like material break. Feeling around the mirror edges to get a good grip, using her left hand to push against the mirror, while using her right to forcefully pull at the edges. After a few good tugs the material gave way enough to have a large corner piece of glass. The inmate teared and wrapped a lengthy piece of a bedsheet around the wider end to create a makeshift shank.

Now her attention is back on the ghoulish person attempting and failing to squeeze through the bars. Bloody hands reaching out only to be stepped on by the human. There was no sound of pain came from it only shrieking growls. It put up no fight, almost like it's accepting defeat as the shank made it's way into it's head, and pulled out with a small amount of brain matter.

 _'That's one task crossed off the list. Next up is the keys.'_ The young woman looked around for the silver band of keys, that's nowhere to be found. "Oi! Ya' ugly bastard, where the keys!" Knowing she wouldn't get any answers and being quiet is wiser than going into a full rant.

Sharply inhaling and exhaling, pulling the corpse away from the gate, with another head stab as an precaution, low and behold are the keys hidden under the zombie, at arms length away.

With her wrist bond together, she should be able to fit through forearm high. Metal and chestnut brown skin in hopes of becoming one. Two maybe three inches remained if only her head could fit it would be more easier.

The metal bars also created an uncomfortable pressure in her left shoulder, if the nerves endings in her right arm worked properly, it would've caused a bigger problem. The sensation of touch is missing, but knowing that there's weight hanging on her shoulder is something different.

The sound of shuffling feet pulled her from her task. The guard that ran away scared came back not to help the woman in the orange jumper but to eat her. _'Served the bloke right for leaving the way he did.'_ She have more than enough time to remove her body from in between the bars to face her new problem that's making it's way to her, the guard right arm is dripping heavily with coagulated clotted blood, no doubt that's where he gotten bit.

Now he resides in the same spot the once human female stood, reaching out through the bars to grab at her but only grasped air.

"Ok first it was this broad now you, **again**! Is this a damn joke to you?" The British woman is close to losing a battle of patience with the _now_ undead cop. In his shimmering, the cell gate slid slightly and started to move open, anger quickly set in. "Why the 'ell you come back here if you going to open the gate. With all the fuckery I've seen in my life, _you_ being alive in general is what fucking me over."

This is not a great day for her, even if she gets to re-kill dead people without consequences, this isn't helping the quick flooding anger inside her. Once the shank made its way inside his head and fell to the ground, she kicked him a few hard times in the face to prove an unmade point.

Grabbing the keys and quickly triple checking that she's alone and clear of any unwanted attention, but the growls are still there in the distance. With her shank at the ready, she exit the women lock up, to booking, and security with practice easy.

During her long time here it became easy to move around, most guards don't bother with her, she knew their routine and schedules. With a few favors with the right people commissary came easy.

It started at the age of 10, it was light rebellion that turned her into a menace to society, it's what the bigots called her. The judge couldn't deport her or her brother back to England since their father is the only living relative, and he's American. They tried to be good kids but causing productive havoc is hard to resist.

 _*Click*_

"How did you get out?"


	6. Jailbreak pt 2

" _How did you get out?"_

The intimidating voice that snuck up behind her almost made her heart go into cardiac arrest. "H-hh-hey mate, it's so nice to see you here. How've you been?"

The stern pale green eyes shows that the woman police officer wasn't in the mood to play these games with her. "I asked you a question. _How did you get out_." Only this time it wasn't a question this was a command.

"One of your deputies sorta helped me out." It felt like the gun is being pushed in deeper trying to break the skin.

"Jaida hands now." Without hesitation the woman in orange placed her hands behind her back. The chief frisked her up and down searching for any hidden weapons, finding the glock .45 and her hand made shank.

If the laws were still upheld her sentence for aggravated battery was ten years but with the felony charges of having two concealed weapons it would've been maxed to twenty-five to life. Her sentence was going to be life anyway but the guy didn't die but that's not the point. Moral of the story she's more than happy that the world have gone to shit.

"You have fresh blood on your clothes, mind telling me how it got there." Jaida gave an exasperated sigh, sure she can tell the chief that she cracked her head on a sink while she was in her cell; alone, and just awoke to this shit storm. There's no reason to tell the truth knowing the policewoman won't believe it her.

The chief of police, Lin Beifong had no pity on the inmate, the cuffs are slapped on both her wrist tightly and was pushed back towards lockup.

Trying to state an argument is a non-existing factor, Beifong's mind is set in stone to do as she please. If the elder woman wanted something done or someone says she can't do this or that, it's unwise to go against what she says unless you're her superior. Hell even if you is her superior you better have a hand written and signed paperwork from the President himself stating what she can and cannot do.

"I leave for a few hours and there's already a riot." A riot do not cover half the things the woman in orange saw. It's like the gunshots and screams aren't affecting Chief Beifong, but her mind changed once they passed the holding cells that became buffet of who's eating who.

Blood covered every inch of the room. They can see the once human people inside eating mangled limbs while the ones left out on the meal clawed and banged at the window, wanting to be let out of their entrapment.

Further ahead of them in the hallway is a convict munching on another. "Johnson? What are you doing!" The zombie in question whipped its head around not by having its name called but there are two freshly untouched meaty humans standing before it, ready to be feasted on. The inmate ignored the meal she, 'it', was currently having to go towards the women in front of her.

The revolver that was in the Jaida's back now pointed at the bloody zombie. "Johnson stop now!" She tried to give commands to an unintelligent undead monster. One warning shot sounded off with the bullet going clean though it's leg. The gaping hole will make any human scream or cry for their life, but it took the pain in stride, continuing the march towards them.

"What the hell? Johnson I won't tell you again. Stop !" Looking between the chief and the zombie that's closing in, Jaida had little time to think of a way to save them both, it was a stupid idea but enough to try.

Before the chief pulled the trigger again, she was pushed out of the way. The zombie hands covered in bloody human remains gripped Jaida's shoulders, making both of them tumble to the ground. Her only saving grace was that zombies are dumb and will do simple actions to eat.

As the zombie pulled at her clothed shoulders, Jaida feet are placed between them pushing back against the zombie stomach. Not enough to push the zombie off, not slack enough to let it bite her, but her true savior came just in time.

 _*Bang! Bang!*_

Two shots in the head killed it immediately. Beifong wore the expression of having her mind blown to bits as she tries to piece together what just happened. She's never been so lost for words before until this. At first the Chief got a call about a prank gone wrong, she saw some questionable things last night but today, this, this took the cake.

How can she explain that she killed another person because she tried to attack them without a harmful weapon, or that she was eating another person? How do you explain that she's not a murder for protecting a repeating felon from having the same fate as the other poor bastards here?

"I think we should get outta of here Chief. All that noise is going to draw more of them." Jaida tried getting to her feet but with the lack of adrenaline is now a hard task to get past, the restrictions of her hands makes it harder to roll, but she refuse to be defeated by something so small after just surviving a dangerous stunt.

Five minutes of rolling around she got to her knees, but victory was short lived when the women heard growls coming from the hallway north of them. Suddenly she was pulled up by the back of her collar and rushed to the south end of the corridor.

The police station is an easy place to maneuver around in, a pentagon that connected all five sides together. Both of them ended up running the in a big circle to the lobby. Pasting cells with a few open or closed containing the undead. Any that choose to step out to face them, fell quickly by Beifong gun.

There are cops failing to hold back the overflow of zombies that's close to breaking through their makeshift barricade either from the hallway or the entrance doors.

People always wonder why the police and military officials die first, here's the reasons drawn in a big picture.

Jaida nugged Beifong as a silence attempt of asking to take the lead, and the chief begrudgingly agreed. What choice do Beifong have, at this point she questioned her own sanity. What type of virus or disease spread through the jail that's making everyone lose their minds? Is it right to shoot down the people that's currently too sick to understand what their doing, unable to control their aggressive actions?

Not to far away in the lobby is a staircase that leads to the maintenance shafts and the roof. Beifong worried is it right to leave her men fighting against these uncontrollable things, but soon Beifong's question is answered.

Yes it was the right thing to leave them to fight off the horde, because not two seconds after their feet passed the threshold, an uncountable number of the undead overtook them. Imagination is unneeded to know that their blood filled screams meant their demise.

Still Beifong could not wrap her head around the situation. Did she really get talked into abandoning her fellow men and women of the law? She's still a healthy, breathing, and alive fifty year old woman, so yes she betrayed them, went against her oath to protect and serve.

Who could she have saved, assuming if one person could've made it out of that massacre humanly alive. Is it too late to go back and help?

The lack of urgency in her stride is noticed by the inmate, which earned her a light tap on her leg to regain concentration back to the task at hand.

The whole walk became stalemate of running back to find one person to save in the carnage, or continuing ahead and live for those who fell at the hands of those things.

It seems that Beifong's indecision is today's true killer.

* * *

Both women made it through the maintenance shafts unharmed and met the not so fresh air of the outside world. The large smell of something or everything burning and death; both mixed together created something foul that made tears flood to the edge of Jaida's eyes.

Gunfire with car alarms blaring, then several sets of explosions sounded off. "Is that the military?" Beifong didn't respond to her question, just ignoring it completely by giving Jaida a command.

"Hold still." She uncuffed the convict left wrist to re-cuff both wrist back in front of her body, "Look kid I'm putting a lot of trust in you. **Don't** abuse it."

This is the only slack Beifong ever gave her in years. For six years straight Lin Beifong always been the arresting officer that the convict is willing to be handcuffed and listen to.

It's not the fear or intimidation, its respect. Jaida never grew up with a motherly figure, but inside she knew that Beifong does the things she do to help Jaida, but in the end she only repaid her by being a bigger asshole.

With her hands in front of her the tensions in convict shoulders and upper back are slowly being relieved.

Every step closer they gotten to the car, the nerves running through Jaida body says to run away and never return. Something in that car isn't right, the question is: _What is it?_

"Baefong hold up." Tugging her arm away from the tight grip caused Beifong's head to forcefully whip around to face the convict direction. The stern irritated look is back on her face. "We don't have time to stop and smell the roses, if you haven't notice those things back there are trying to eat us."

Again Beifong tried to make her walk forward but stubbornly refuse to take another inch. There's something missing, something that's simple but can't put her finger on it. Taking in the sight of the car, a few blood streaks here and there along with a few fixable dents. Jaida tried strained her ears; gunfire and explosions, no other sounds besides that.

No other sounds. ' _No other sounds!'_

"Chief don't you have a K9! Where is it!" Now she understood why British woman clad in orange wouldn't move.

 _'I can't believe we didn't notice this before, Beifong never leave her house without Mabel, from large press meetings to a simple walk to her mailbox. That damn dog stuck to Beifong like it's her child.'_

The chief didn't give a second glance to the car and the young woman, if she was worried it didn't show on her face. With her chrome magnum loaded by her side she cautiously walked up to the passenger side window leaving the convict tied up and helpless to any threat that may happen to walk by.

As she peered into the police cruiser the silence became strenuous and tense. The clicking sound of a car door opening is officially louder than any noise that's outside. Jaida oxygenless lungs burn in anticipation, Beifong head ducked into the passenger side of the car and slowly revealed a bloody German Shepherd, that isn't breathing or making any moves in the slightest.

Beifong whole body shook with anger. Even as she clutched the dog close to her chest the small shakes are still noticeable. Jaida tried to wrap her head around why, how, and what happened for the dog to be covered in blood, while Beifong thoughts are riddle of _'this is her fault'_ or _'If she told told Mabel to stay in the car she wouldn't have bit that man.'_

Yes that has to be it. Yesterday was Halloween and the call that she got stated that a few people got tried to make a prank that gone too far. But once they gotten there it was the real deal. People biting each other or trying to bite the officers of the law. Even Beifong was going to lose her own life if her faithful companion didn't intervene when she did.

In the almost empty parking lot she placed the dog down on the concrete ground. No tears left her eyes and spoke no words.

In their shared silence neither choose to move even when a stray zombie found its way towards them, the officer was so close to releasing her ferocious pent up angry on the zombie who made the mistake of letting its existence known.

Before Beifong's brain gave her body the command to move, Mabel started to stir awake in her arms. Foaming blood dripped from her mouth, accompanied by strangled growls almost sounds like coughing or choking.

The roaming male zombie is tossed aside like as a careless thought once the German Shepherd spontaneously sprung to life. Eyes darting between the restrained convict and the police officer.

With a quickness Beifong whipped out her revolver to fire a shot that never came. The repeated clicks of the empty chamber caught the dog full attention, and wasting no time to attack her once beloved owner. As the zombie dog jumped on Beifong, her arms immediately clutched the K-9 police vest in a vice grip. Sharp edged teeth close to sinking in wrinkled pale skin, to take what it wants from the outside in.

Jaida is again thrown in a tough situation for the seventh time today. On her right is a zombie gradually passing a chain link fence leading into the parking lot. In front of her is Beifong fighting a battle of dominance with a reanimated dog.

With Jaida's limited movement she gave a forceful kick to the side of its face. The zombie dog didn't give a yelp as if it was hurt, only growled harsher pissed off at the British woman who dares to interrupt it's meal.

Though it didn't have time to land a strike of its own as it scrambled to stand on its paws. Another hit to the head by the British woman in the orange jumpsuit, followed by another, and another, and several more to where the brains of Mabel is splattered a few inches in all directions.

Neither woman moved, stuck in a daze about this new outside world that is crumbling down around them. Both Jaida and Beifong knew they need to leave immediately, but to where who knows. Going home couldn't be any safer than the bloody concrete ground they're standing on.

Will this parking lot be their momentary graves before their soul-less corpses wonder the earth searching for other victims to satisfy their hunger?

Infinite problems with unknown solutions, even if they do make it out of this parking lot the inmate and police officer is continuously at risk of death.

What can they do? Where should they go?


	7. The Lawson's

**I now have a Discord account if you want to join me and others in the discussions of my two stories all are welcomed. Just use any of the links, I will be answering any and all questions you have throughout the whole month, 24/6. Sundays are my busiest days but Mon-Sat I will be available all hours of the day.**

RWBY- DISCORD- **dot** -GG/xwNfJgD

LOK- DISCORD- **dot** -GG/RFvrwDP

For those that do not have a Discord account you can join me on Fanfiction-dot-Net. I have two separate discussion forums for Outbreak and Silver Eyes of the Commonwealth at FANFICTION- **dot** -NET/myforums/KtheKid/9904221/

* * *

 _~November 1st~_

The smell of cooked bacon, eggs, and other breakfast items filled the early morning air. It's a rather quiet day now that all the birds flown south for the winter, with other animals simply hibernating or hiding from the cold morning winds.

Living in Wrightwood; the half desert half countryside of California there are no door to door salesmen. No Jehovah witnesses, sometimes. No human interactions, besides the everyday postman. As depressing as it may sounds, it makes for a peaceful mind knowing you don't have snoopy or asshole neighbors living right next door to you.

The almost quiet taps of small bare feet running on the hardwood floor cuts through the sound of sizzling bacon and sausages.

Running around the corner is Gavin, my nephew. He pulled a chair away from the kitchen table far enough for him to sit in and waited patiently. It truly amazes me how Gavin knows when breakfast or any cooked food for that matter is ready to be served without anyone telling him.

I stacked Gavin's plate high with several pancakes, pouring a healthy dose of diabetic inducing syrup on each layer, and placing three greasy strips of bacon on the side. For me, I filled my plate with grits, five sausages, and some cheesy eggs.

The both of us ate in peaceful silence even the intense buzz from my cell phone couldn't break it.

A friend I knew since middle school texted me asking if I heard about the disaster that happened over in Wilcrest last night. Saying that there was a prank that went wrong, a hefty amount of people gotten hurt with a few dying in the process.

In all honesty I couldn't care less about the people that I don't hold dear to me. I know it's wrong but it's the cold truth.

My sister nor my dad were in that area last night, Gavin was asleep before ten o'clock, my friend Mica lives thirty minutes away from Wilcrest, and she doesn't celebrate Halloween. To my current knowledge everyone is safe and accounted for.

I looked over at my nephew who is about a quarter finished with his pancakes. I tapped lightly on table space in front of him to get his attention, starting at the base of my right hand I slowly slid my left hand up and down my forearm, the sign language for slow down.

Yes Gavin is deaf, well not fully, he can still hear out of his right ear with the help of his hearing aid that he refuse to wear. Granted his hearing becomes a small 15% better, but in the end it became useless. The volume on the hearing aid is turnt to the highest setting, still words aren't able to reach his eardrums.

A mere fifteen minutes had passed before I heard my father calling out my name. As I began to leave the kitchen table I signed to Gavin that I'll be back shortly, when entering the living room I saw my father standing a few feet from the television watching the news.

On the screen is a woman news anchor trying to hold a professional face that looked distraught, uncertain, and deeply concerned.

" _We're sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you this very important public service announcement. We're getting reports across a few states about a lethal virus that is leaving large amounts of small children to elderly adults hospitalized. Reports of this virus started last week, to the point where all hospitals in the L.A. area are now at critical capacity."_

From the left side of the screen a young man probably in his early twenties came sprinting into view, whispering something into her ear.

' _Ok. We're now getting word telling all civilians to stay in their homes, board and lock all doors and windows. If your unable to get to the safety of your home take refuge at any store or a neighbor's home. If your in the downtown area there is a safezone near city hall where the military are helping civilians. The- the Department of Health says to stay away from any known person carrying this diseases, if you do happen to come into contact with an infected person isolate and restrain them immediately! Refrain from drinking, eating, or exchanging any bodily fluids from those whom may be under the assumption of having this virus. May God have mercy on our souls.'_

I looked over to my father in question, yet the aging man said nothing. "Go pack the car, we're leaving. Only take the essentials." As he began to march off into his room I followed him hot on his tail, breaking off to my shared bedroom with Gavin. For me and Gavin, I stuffed two pairs of jackets into a gym bag, along with several sets of underwear along with basic clothing.

After several hasted minutes of packing, I shorten my speed back into the kitchen were I caught Gavin eating another plate stacked high with pancakes without a care in the world. In my left hand I held out some decent clothing for him to wear, with my right I tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and signed ' _We are leaving get dressed.'_ In return, ' _Are we going to see mom?'_

On the outside I tried my hardest not to cringe at the question. Though he have two mothers I chose to take the latter assuming he's not asking about my sister. ' _Yep but you gotta hurry so we won't get stuck in traffic.'_ The clothing in my left hand are snatched away with a quickness. Fumbling with shoelaces and the buttons on his shirt, he was more eager to leave than me and my father hell adding the rest of the Earth's population into the mix Gavin still couldn't be beat.

With a smile that can turn any ruthless bastard heart into gold, a feeling of warmth that he carries no matter what he's faced with. I hate lying to him even if its for his safety, Gavin been lied to all his life, been given false hope and then some. If he only knew about the evil awaits us outside our doors.

The comfortable silence between me and my nephew dissipated by my father whom unceremoniously barged between us to gain access the garage, in which we followed suit. It took us little to almost ten minutes to get everything stuffed inside the SUV and strapped in.

* * *

The hour ride into the city was a quiet one, besides the radio as background noise. There are reports of people eating each other, taking fatal bullet wounds and getting back up, how the government claiming to do all they can to 'contain' the situation. The basic recipe for a viral zombie outbreak and the world is too damn dumb to understand it.

So far the roads been empty at least for now, granted we avoided highways and main roads. The only notable thing about today are several greyish to smoldering black smoke clouds slowly rising over the horizon. A signal; the ending of human civilization.

As my eyes studied the sky, my brain lost in deep thoughts that the sound of the truck door slamming shut shook me to my core. I hastily looked around our surroundings, still no cars not a person in sight. "You keep whipping your head around like that your gonna snap your neck princess." A feathery seductive tone followed by light touches of fingers running through my short dark brown hair, the owner of those fingers and voice belonged to my friend, Mica.

Gavin tried to stifle his giggled at my expense but ultimately failing to do so. Looking over my left shoulder I can see the giddy excitement that's being held in by the eight year old, who's trying to hide behind his red cotton jacket. Mica being the great person she is went along with his scheme, "Jaden did you know you have a jacket that can laugh? Did you know it have feet too?"

My nephew knew that he couldn't hide forever, so he tossed the jacket aside without care meeting his mother with contagious smile, this is pure happiness in its most simplest form.

With the momentarily reunion dying down it became quiet again. I continued to let the silence flow throughout the truck, but as the seconds ticked by I couldn't help to release a not so subtle sigh, "You know we can't go to city hall without her." No response from my father. "You really going to leave your daughter for death." It wasn't a question but if I did asked it I knew the answer beforehand.

"Tell me, what can an unarmed marine, a deaf toddler, his mother, and a fag can do to save someone? We're the joke, and going to get your sister is the fucked up punchline." With the blood in my body slowly rising to a boil I keep my anger intact, keeping to diplomacy than rash actions which will result into losing my life or others.

"Excuse me, Mr. Lawson." He looked at Mica through the rearview mirror without a response, with an expression that is hard to read. "I told you to call me Joyner."

I might be me or this new apocalypse air but I could've swore I felt her confidence waver, "Mr. Joyner I understand the loyalty to your country and I commend you for your service, I know at some point a group or so will go out and search for civilians stuck in the city. And I know it's none of my business but…"

"Your right. It's none your business, keep it that way." My father has always been a hard ass, a vile man without purpose. If you don't agree with him your just in the way and if you can't pull your own weight your just another causality. Both his morals and priorities are messed up but this is the code he lived by.

As we got closer to the city hall there are cars compacted together, people are fight to pass each other, with an ungodly smell lingering in the air. Everything is drastically changing and this only happened yesterday. Once we go past the checkpoints we will be stuck in a small space with other people who will claim to be infection free, and those same people will be trying to eating us. I would like to have a living chance to see tomorrow or go out on my own terms.

Now we're here, entering the wolves den. Military personnel stopped us, my dad flashed his military ID which caused one of the foot soldiers to radio in his ID number with a few code words following behind. I really didn't put much thought into the words they spoke. Watching, waiting for the inevitably that chose to lurk in the nearby shadows.

"Roger that Alpha 1 we're Oscar Mike." I caught the half end of the radio conversation between the army man and his superior. "First Lieutenant. You and your group have to carry what you can, we continue on foot. Bravo Company move out!"

The four of us took a bag each, falling in line with the steps of the six soldiers whom escorting us into this big military compound. On the way this Sergeant Freeman briefed my father on his duties.

President Raiko came to California for a press conference, to raise the citizens morale about this new viral outbreak but that quickly went into the shitter. Some big named General is running a tight ship with security, I think it was Iro, Ior, Iron, something close to it. Him along with a few other Generals they were able to contact are now discussing 'top secret' information that will be disclosed to other ranks and so forth.

Now we're here at the checkpoint, people are yelling over each other, small children are crying begging to be with their relatives whos already inside. But the smell the smell is atrocious like something died came back to life and died again, no pun intended.

As we passed through the gate we are greeted with an even tragic sight. Tents smushed together almost becoming one, the cries for loved ones is now an echo reverberating off another, a few people are caked in mud, others in blood, the majority is both. If it's theirs or someone else's who can really tell.

The closer we got to city hall the more cramped it seemed, overhearing some of the conversations from here and there some people here are arguing with military officials, wanting to see the person in charge. A man we passed with blue tattoos even went as far to ask for a General.

"Sir this is one of Raiko's advisors, Tarrlok." Again I had to recenter myself once my mind wandered off. Standing between us and the safety of thick oak double doors is a dark skin man; dressed in a light blue suit, with long locks of brown hair, separated into three pigtails. He stood with confidence as if the mass hysteria about people dying, coming back to life to feast upon others wasn't real.

"Mr. Lawson it's a pleasure to see you." Tarrlok right hand extended out to my father's waiting for the acknowledgement that both men are sharing the same level of respect for one other, the handshake was never returned yet his tone never changed. "Before we discuss your duties, your- group must wait outside, only personnel with authorized access."

Then gunshots from the east of us followed by screams. It's like the world shown my displeasure of being stuck in this death trap falsely called safety. The soldier that escorted us along with the ones guarding the door shoved us inside. Both doors slammed shut and barricaded. My father's face is stoic "Let's skip the formalities, what's my mission?"


	8. Jailbreak pt 3

Blood stained the clothing of both women as they stood over the corpse of Mabel. This is hands down the longest day of their lives. The silence between them is something indescribable, its not tense, heavy nor sading, the Chief of police beloved pet- beloved friend was turned into something different something that wanted to kill her. How does one person wrap their head around something like this?

At this point what do questions matter anymore, right now they need to leave and find a safer place to sit around and sulk.

"Come on." Beifong opened the door for the british woman in handcuffs, "Where we going?" As fast as she was pushed into the passenger seat with the door slamming shut in her face, is about the same speed as Beifong hopping into the driverseat, speeding out of parking lot and away from the downtown area, the only place left Beifong could think to go is her home.

The streets of L.A. have became a makeshift hell. Black smoke from cars or house fires crest the sky. A few people here or there running like the lives depended on it, in this case it does. There is another group of people with pipes beating down a woman; was she human? Who really know, a badge is no longer law and a gun is just going to pissed the wrong people off.

After a few blocks there is a metal fence blockade cutting off the rest of the road. What makes this inconvenience more laughable the only thing holding it close is a thick chain wrapped around a durable lock. Her squad car won't be able to break through nor will a set of bolt cutters.

A sigh of aggravation came from Beifong they now have no choice but to walk the rest of the way, hopefully the street lights will continue to stay on the rest of the way.

Without hesitation she got out the car pulling Jaida with her. "Are you bloody mad woman? We can't go wondering the streets at night, we won't be able to see two feet in front of us." Beifong said nothing only continued to walk on an alternate path to her home. "Your taking a piss aren't ya. Baefong!"

"Shut the hell up, you want those things to hear us. This is not up for discussion you can stay or leave your choice." Their noises are close to touching neither like the situation they are presented with. Both knowing that arguing in the middle of the road isn't a better option. The is setting rapidly, it's unsure if the electricity still works in any part of the city or what type of opposition they will be faced with.

Jaida spat next to the ground a few inches away from the police woman's foot, as a wordless statement of her disapproval. No matter how much she hated the idea her feet moved in sync with the woman in front of her.

Seconds ticked by into minutes in turn into hours, the same can be said about inches turning into miles. Zombies truly own the nighttime. Trying hard to stay in the cover of the darkness clusters of zombies will come together wondering in the same direction, other had different paths of their own. As tempting as it was to cut through alleyways a group of them would be lurking there growling some goaning, as if this a conversation between the stronger and the weak.

They have to keep going at their snail like pace to increase their chances to see sunlight again.

The only human presence on the street is the Chief of police Lin Beifong and her temporarily prisoner Jaida. It's a full moon tonight, with the sky partially clear the moon the high, with little guessing the time should be around midnight-ish but who honestly the time to stop and ask. (No pun intended).

As they maneuvered through the streets they caught the attention of a few undead. This didn't go unnoticed from the women either whom speed up the movements, there's nothing sharp or hard enough on the ground that they can use to fight back silently.

There are a few testable hypotheses the police officer have bouncing around her head, this situation is one side of the same coin. This is the perfect time to test her theory in the cover of darkness but not the right time because of her companion. She want to release the brit from the handcuffs, Beifong knows Jaida is capable to back down from an unwinnable fight, but the untrust of giver her life in her hand is what controlling her decision.

Both predicaments are perilous, and both can end with getting out dead or alive.

As they got closer into the housing part of town, the amount of zombies dwindled down even the ones that are trailing behind lost interest.

Going from near six lane street to two is a big difference in size, it only take a skip or a hop to come face to face with the nearest zombie. On the main streets true there a scattered clusters of zombies on several parts of the road or sidewalk, those can be avoid by stealth and distance.

As for here, one wrong step will become an unfathomable hell for you and whoever you decide to roam the street with. Beifong's house isn't to far away now; a left, right, left they will be there, in comfort and relative safety, but those are hopes and dream. Very large hopes and dreams.

Not even on their first turn they have to backtrack because of a flipped over car with its headlights on high beam. No wonder they haven't seen that many of the undead when they came in, the majority is here shambling around it. From the looks of it there's no one inside unless they're still passed out and it will be one rude of awakening when the sorry soul is stuck in the car awakens.

Now their back at square one, it's not as upsetting as it may seems this whole block to connected to one another so no matter how they go about this both will reach their destination. They went forwards skipping the first two streets and going down the third sure enough they saw red brake lights from the tipped over car.

Soon Beifong signature black Jeep came into view, it's now a very frosty day for the eternal residents of hell, one the inside Jaida is overjoyed to see that damned truck that scooped her up everytime she got into trouble taking her to YDC, if the woman in the orange jumper died where she stood, the people in hell better treat her as king.

Now the only thing they waited on is the click of the door and creaking of the hinges. Nothing nothing happened the door are unlocked but the door won't budge as if something heavy is propped under the doorknob securing the object in place.

This only stroked the flames of the police woman someone is taking refuge inside of her own home, it's only a matter of time before she makes her own way inside to put her size eight combat boot straight up the ass of the intruder so far they will be tasting her shoelaces.

Taking a look around the outside of her home, the front door is untouched, her spare key that's under a false rock is still there, no windows are broken. So that left the back door and the basement.

Going into the backyard the first things she spotted is the basement door that isn't closed properly, maybe the person who made a quick stop here and left. Whether their armed or not isn't as much of a concern since the door is practically rotting away.

Jaida is escorted down into the partial darkness below Beifong keeping a strong hold on her wrist incase she slips. Skimming around the shelves she found a heavy duty flashlight, not only is it great for seeing this can be used as an alternative incase she cant can't reach her sidearm in time.

As Beifong spoke she uncuffed the woman in orange, "Take this," she was handed the keys of the black Jeep parked outside. "If you hear anything leave, drive as far as you can."

Jaida wore her signature smirk, pure arrogance. "You mad hatter. Ya' know I can't leave you, that gas guzzler won't make it to the stop sign." The police officer rolled her eyes at the joke, maybe it's the hours of endless running or Jaida is still suffering from the hit to the head but she could've swore she saw a smile forming on the so serious Beifong. Whatever it was she will keep this rare occasions close to heart.

Beifong took her time walking up the steps a few parts of her house is illuminated by the street light shining through the blinds. Turning on the flashlight she found a darkskin woman dressed blue clothing laying on her couch.

"What the hell you're doing in my house? Just because the world is in a crisis you think you break into someone's home?"

Beifong reached for her sidearm pointing it at intruder, "Face the wall with your hands up. Now!"

With her shouting the officer knew that this woman is alone, no one ran down the hall to her rescue then again they could've escaped through the one of the windows in the backrooms.

Complying with the demands she is frisk and cuffed with the same pair of handcuffs that were just on the inmate below. Using the radio attached to the hip hopefully she can bluff her way into thinking that there is still law and order somewhere in the city.

But this woman took advantage of the situation by throwing her head back, striking the bridge of her nose adding a kicked to her stomach as an extra effort to keep her down.

Beifong may be down but she refuses to let her escape. Several gunshots followed behind her through the overall dark house and each time she pulled the trigger it is with the intent to hurt but if she do die hopefully in her next lifetime whatever she reincarnate as the woman will make better life choices. The officer took measured step when she walked into the back rooms peeking through each one until the sound of glass breaks.

Running to the sound she let out three more shots ultimately all seven of shots missed.

Down in the basement after Jaida heard the gunshots from the inside of the house she ran outside keeping her head low until a the sound of glass breaking came from the side of the house.

A black figure clambered through and took off running down the street. Unknowingly the british woman kept walking then _BANG!_

* * *

Beifong spunt her last round on her person, the female she found on the couch thought she could hide under the windowsill thinking that the officer would lose interest, and walk away.

But oh was she wrong Beifong wait patiently as the seconds ticked then a head full of hair crept from the edge getting close to the muzzle of her gun, she took her chance and succeeded.

As Beifong looked out the broken window with pride dread soon set in quickly. The body that lays on the ground is slightly bigger than the one she chased before, and this person clothing isn't blue. It's orange.

Time seemed to go in slow motion her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, knocking off the extra glass that frivolously hanged to the window frame she climbed out, crouching next to her.

Before she can look over the injuries she may have caused low growls are coming from the street behind her. As the saying goes this isn't the time to stop and smell the roses. Heaving Jaida on her shoulder became one hell of a task, weighting at 155 pounds plus the dead weight the most Beifong can do is drag her body to the basement. Not a second after the door closed and bolted shut, the undead banged, scratched even screeched at it, doing everything possible to get the free meal inside.

"I'm getting to damn old for this." She spoke this in a very literal sense. At the age of 50 most people would be retired with a cane and sitting pond-side with their grandkids watching the sunset on a brisk autumn evening, but not this woman never.

With ashy black hair covered her head, she continues to work as an active police officer not like some who sit back at a desk all day doing paper work, that's what interns are for, she even have an extra pep in her steps than the youngsters she would reprimand.

Looking over the door one last time making sure it will hold properly. She walked over to Jaida whom she left mumbling incoherently at the ceiling of the basement, there is no excessive blood coming from her head despite how her clothing looks. The bullet may have missed her completely the sound is what got to her.

She did not care for how close or far she thought the woman; whom she intentionally was aiming for, she just wanted to capture the perpetrator. Instead she almost shot a technically innocent bystander.

The thin trail of blood dripped from the left ear of Jaida. Beifong ripped the sleeves off the inmate's jumpsuit, one is used to clean the blood off the rim of her ear. "Jaida, Jaida look at me. Can you hear me?" Dilated pupils and shallow breathing, she is still in a state of shock.

 _Creeeaakk. SNAP!_

A hand covered in dirt, blood and missing a few fingers pushed through wooden door soon after a face next a body is trying to pry its way into the small hole.

Again she had to pull Jaida, this time up three steps and down the hallway to the bathroom. Slowly closing the door and locking it, a rhythmic shuffle along with bumps reverberate off the walls, threatening them to say something above a whisper.

"Baefong. _*Groan*_ Baa- mmmm." The woman whom she called upon covered her mouth with her hand, whispering sharply in her right ear to stay silent. Little do they both know that the endorphins coursing through Jaida's body is rapidly decreasing, this became more of a fact from the loud ringing and the ever increasing pain.

She gripped the side of her face curling into a ball as she do so, the officer thoughts to help relieve this ache is fleeting. Searching through her medicine cabinet she found some hydrocodone or the well know street name codeine; it will take awhile to set in and she may risk overdosing the inmate. It's a risk she will have to take and blood pressure pills aren't any use in this situation.

The officer also took out some cotton balls and a gauze pad, with the cloth from earlier she recleaned the blood that leaked from her ear, tearing the cotton ball small enough to fit in the opening of the inmate ear covering her whole ear with the pad that is secured by tape.

She poured out the contents of her vitamin pill bottle to use a cup, turning on the faucet is a hard task each turn earned her a loud squeak until she got a steady stream of water. With four painkillers in her hands she gave them to Jaida that is downed with a small cup of water. The first aid she applied is lack luster but what more can she do with the little resources she have.

Minutes passed maybe an hour, the orange glow coming from her bathroom signalled that it's been a full 24 hours. The shuffling also stopped, hopefully the undead creatures left her home or at least somewhere in the kitchen and living room so they can make their escape _again_.

Bringing her attention back to the inmate she's heavily sedated and emphasis on heavily. She's spaced out tracing a bold but halved chain link tattoo with a lock on the end. Like it's missing the other half of the drawing. Cracking open the the door Beifong didn't see nor heard anything good time as any to leave.

"How you feeling kid." Jaida response is two thumbs up and a toothy grin. ' _Yepp, dopey grin and bloodshot eyes. The brit is higher than kite.'_ Not sure what type of trip she's on but at least it's a good one.

The officer reloaded her revolver her last eight bullets that she have to use sparingly. Pulling the brit up to her feet she held her hand tightly, "Keep your head down and move fast."

As the door slowly opened they entered a dimmed hallway, gurgles and growls can be heard in the living room, so the bedroom window is where they'll escape from.

Helping the inmate out first she fell unceremoniously face first to the ground but overall is ok, with Beifong following right behind her.

* * *

They did it, several times both women looked death in the face and gave him their ass to kiss. Jaida who is on another plane of existence, she fought hard to stay awake while Beifong drove but lost that fight entirely. She deserve to rest nearly being shot in the head, but once the painkillers wear off, that that will a hell of a story for later.

As for the officer she prepared to drive far very from the city. She was given special orders to go to Año Nuevo if the world ever went to war or any tragic event.

She have to take the long way of course skipping the interstates completely. Driving through a traffic jam is one nightmare she doesn't need in this moment of life, but she have to go back through the downtown area to make this trip.

In the distance there are two jungle green humvee not to far away, the question that is on her mind is it occupied so she stopped a decent feet away.

The officer gave the brit a shake she didn't wake even after the third time, so she shoved her hard enough to make her heart leap out of her throat.

"You fucking wanker what the hell's wrong with you?" She clutched her heart then the side of her head for dear life, groaning deep at emotions feelings, basically everything crashed down on her at once. And the only thing that stood out most is the sharp pain and ringing resonating from her left ear.

Her face is wrapped in anger and pain, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't wallop you."

Beifong pointed to the jeeps parked in front of them "You wanna invite to crumpets and afternoon tea." This is more rhetorical than a question, anybody apart of the government is made to hide secrets no matter how stupendously bad and borderline traitorous they are. Once an order is made it is meant to be carried out ending in life or death.

Two men stepped out in military garb and armed with automatic weapons one on a megaphone asking them to step out with their hands in the air. Now they have no choice to deal with unavoidable issue.

Slowly both opened the truck doors with their hands to the sky. More commands followed after ending with both being patted down but only Jaida is arrested. She blamed this on the orange jailer clothes that is very less trusting than a police uniform. Even though they took her revolver, Beifong have more free reign than Jaida.

Unknowingly they've entered the military district, probably the worst group of survivors to be caught by. On one side of the coin they are surrounded by meat heads that can handle themselves, on the other they are dumbasses. Now let's hope that the coin land in their favor.

The ride to the military base didn't take long, a waste of gas if anyone were to ask. It is just a few turns granted the thirty minute walk is cut down to five by the car ride. The leader of the group is talked on the radio concerned, most of the words Jaida could hear do to her being deaf in her left ear. Either way she can't plainly to repeat himself.

Beifong and Jaida stayed quiet and listened to the army men orders once they are first given yet they are treated like criminals of the state well one of them is.

"Ladies step out and watch your step." They are at the base, and surprisingly it's more well kept than one may thought. Sandy camouflage is everywhere. Women and men running from one place to another shouting directions, or setting up makeshift defences that is more than decent.

Jaida played survival games more than one would give her credit for. The bases she made are elaborate, taking hours maybe days to make defenses strong enough to hold off the weekly horde and every time she failed, this whole base is a slap to the face showing that her thorough planning means nothing.

After the small tour they are taken to a smalls section of the base. With several other bodies standing a few feet away talking amongst themselves.

One have stood out more than the rest. A black male untouched by the end of the world, stared at her with anger, the group soon picked up on this and looked at her and Beifong. "Holy shite."


	9. The Virus pt 2

After a few moments of silence, both women stuck their knives through the head of the last two remaining bodies.

The lieutenant stared at the motionless body on the ground, "Simmons, is this our guy?" Corporal Simmons pulled out a picture of the advisor whom they are trying to find and did a side by side comparison.

"No ma'am. This is just another lost soul." Another heavy weight is placed on their shoulders, they must've took a wrong turn amidst the chaos or given bad directions either way their time is wasted. Valuable time they won't be able to get back. "Goddamnit!" Yanking the tent opening aside the lieutenant walked back into the chaos, pushing pass frightened humans asking for help, shooting the undead who tried to attack her.

Her mind is set on finishing this mission; getting the advisor to the mayor alive or she'll scour the deepest depths of hell to drag his soul to the mortal plane.

Both are retracing their steps taking erratic turns, sometimes leading them back to square one. A needle in a haystack is a huge understatement. A person here undead there, an infantry man sucking in their last breath is across the way. An other worldly mess. Whomever came up with the solution to put all these people into one tight space deserve to get their asses kicked then thrown into a pit of hell's fire assuming lava isn't hot enough to burn.

The formation they choose is quick and close. Peeking into each tent as they pass. If someone is in need of help they would shoot the infected person and move on, unless that said person is being eaten why waste the bullets.

Finally nearing the end of the row, a muscular black male walked into a tent ahead of them but they didn't sense a need of rushing, because right on the outside is a fellow military personnel dead, laying unmoving in his own blood.

Turning a quick left into the tent, the male is on top of another trying to bite him. Lieutenant Harvey is quick on the trigger with a shot to the head. Quickly scanning the tent this is almost like the situation from earlier a mother cowering in fear along with three sibling, but every is alive and relatively safe. Would this have been the outcome if they reached that family sooner? Everyone have their own fate/destiny, now its survival of the fittest. She didn't put to much thought into this philosophy, this job is hard enough delving too much into emotions will lead to uncheck feelings and questioning every decision that is made.

With the same quickness she entered with she left to let Simmons double check, unbeknownst to Harvey the man they've been looking for is hidden under the wide frame of the once alive human.

"Lieutenant we got a match!" Again in the same quickness if not faster she appeared into the tent. They didn't need a picture to clarify that this is the advisor; bald, check. Blue tattoos, doubly check.

"Are you Tenzin?" The bald man in question shook his head yes, his hands clutching a spot on his shirt soaked a dark red. As much as she wanted to question what happened, is he bit or not, they still do not have the time to spare.

"Simmons take rear, ma'am and kids move fast and stay close." Harvey took point, taking a few seconds to look at the surroundings she instructed everyone to move.

The command center or City Hall is a total of 3 yards way, it would be a miracle if they make it 2 feet with a pregnant woman, 3 small kids along with an injured man but all seven kept their heads.

Moving through one death scene to another screams of pain and suffering is replaced with random burst of gunshots and yelling.

The group is nearing the concrete structure, but of course reaching safety wouldn't be that easy it never was easy. Tenzin legs decided to give out during his full sprint or hop (it was a mix of both).

As the bald man ate a face full of dirt his wife is close to toppling over, what stopped her from falling is Simmons quick thinking wrapping her arm around the forming bulge at the top of her stomach.

"Dad!" A little boy probably around the age of five ran back for his father, pulling at his silky orange robe believing that he have the strength to help this elderly male back to his feet. "Dad. Get. Up. Now!" In his ignorance there are a few wondering undead beings onlooking this whole situation, shambling towards their meal.

The more Tenzin continued to struggle the closer the undead gets. With each shot both Harvey and Simmons fired seemed to do nothing for the constant bodies appearing. At this point they will run out of ammunition before they make it to the front door. "Sims we need to move now!"

Following her superior order the old man is tossed over Simmons' shoulders, clutching her handgun readily they resumed sprinting. In this case running with three small kids wouldn't begin to come close to the term sprinting and Lieutenant Harvey noticed this. Yes the people trying to eat them are moving half their pace but would it be enough for the guards in city hall to open and close the doors. This is a irrational impulsive dumb decision for her a high ranking officer to make.

Sparing her life for the other six to reach safety.

She came to terms with death, when she went overseas she always stared death in the face with a cocky grin. She's already out of ammo for her M16 that's just extra weight holding her down. Her handgun still have four full clips, 68 tactical shots.

Sticking with her 9mm she shot the first three closest to her _'65.'_ Simmons looked back locating the noise. She saw what her fellow squad mate is doing, no words could leave her mouth in time as Harvey ran into the fray, gunshots swallowed whole by feral growls. Simmons is now leader of this group of civilians, she is determined to finish this mission the president gave them, determined to not let her superior sacrifice go in vain.

Everyone reached city hall accounted for. The guards checked the advisor's family for bites or any markings of infection while Tenzin the main purpose of this mission is taking into another room looking over the wound he acquired before their sudden appearance.

"It's a flesh wound, he will survive maybe. That if this virus doesn't kill him first." Simmons is startled by the deep voice that came behind her. The sulken look on her face didn't change when she faced First Lieutenant Lawson.

"Sir!" She moved with a quickness to stand at attention. "At ease Corporal." Simmons body lost all stiffness as she began to relax. "I know this seems a little to soon, but with your heroic actions and Harvey's on getting Tenzin along with his family alive deems you qualified to take on this next mission."

First Lieutenant Lawson gave her a light folder with several pages of loose paper held together with a paperclip. "Read over the intel, debriefing will be held in the common room in ten. As you were Sergeant." No other words are shared between the two as he about-face and walked into another direction.

In a closer inspection, a dark green patch holding three chevrons is laying under the paperclip. No special celebration for her new ranking, no family dinner, and no she do not feel heroic. Most people will look at this with pride a sense of hard work, but honestly she just the one who lived; the one who can tell her squad commander stories, someone who took orders. Someone who ran.


End file.
